A Dog's Star er, Constellation
by fluterchang
Summary: Maybe they were friends... maybe he felt something more. It didn't matter though, she was bitter to dogs. It wasn't his fault, as far as he knew. But he can't help but feel guilty as her story slowly unfolds. KibaxOc. Not one of my usual one- shots.


**And here I go again! Only this time, I'm going to pick on Kiba Inuzuka. Torture the dog, torture the dog! Nah, I'm kidding, I have nothing against him personally, I just really got this idea and then (possibly) turn it into a fic. Oh, and I'm sorry if I can't continue 'The Oasis in My Desert'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. I only own my character/s… But I wouldn't mind owning Akamaru though ;)**

Kiba Inuzuka looked up at the starry, starry sky. The day had passed by rather boringly, since he did the same routine. Get up, wake up Akamaru, eat, feed Akamaru, brush his teeth, brush Akamaru's teeth, take a bath, and give Akamaru a bath. Everyday, he'd hope that there would be a new mission… but there never was.

Out of pure habit, he absentmindedly whispered, "I wish tomorrow Lady Tsunade would give us a new mission."

The huge dog beside him just barked in response. But if you were from the Inuzuka Clan, you would have thought that that bark meant something like, 'Let's not get our hopes up.'

"I suppose you're right, boy."

With a sigh, the brown- haired lay down on the grass. "Honestly… I have no idea why Shino and Hinata like looking at the stars. They're all the same. They're just there… twinkling, like they have nothing better to do."

He remembered the time when the whole team went stargazing. Kurenai, Shino and Hinata were looking for constellations and even Akamaru joined in. Kiba, on the other hand, zoned out everything they talked about. He couldn't identify anything. No patterns… no special arrangements… no nothing. They all looked so plain.

"Well," he finally said, standing up. "We better go on back home… Hana and mom will probably freak about us staying out too late."

**Meanwhile in the Oshiro household…**

"Sima? Where are you?"

"Right here, mom!" an 18- year- old girl replied. She jumped down from the ladder that led to their attic. She had celery colored eyes and light brown hair.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Oh, just looking for things to pack."

"I told you… there is nothing up there that you can find."

"Relax… I wasn't looking through any of _your_ stuff," she said with an exasperated tone. She knew what her mother was hiding from her. She had known for years… but she just didn't want to ruin their family. After all, her mother was all she had. "I was just going through all my old stuff."

"Okay," Sachiko sighed. "Just come down to dinner, okay? I can't risk getting you sick on the day of the travel."

"Which reminds me… where are we going to go?"

"Sunagakure. It's a…"

"Oh, mom, not another ninja village," Sima groaned. Personally, she didn't have anything against ninjas. It's just that their villages were so dangerous. All those wars, weapons… and what do they call it? It started with a C… Cha—Chakra. And those crazy techniques, too.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"That's what you always say," she whispered as she made her way back to the ladder.

**Sunagakure…**

Wind blew in from the windows and most of the papers on the Kazekage's desk were scattered. Gaara didn't mind, though, not because he was happy with picking random papers up from the floor. Hell no, it was because he was engrossed in what he was reading.

He scanned it again.

And again.

He even pronounced the name several times, just to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He was sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Gaara… DINNER!" Temari's voice broke through his thoughts. He merely replied with a 'Hnn?'.

"What are you staring at? Some kind of adult novel Kankurou gave you or is that a porno picture you stole from him?"

The redhead could only give her a look. "Obviously these are words, Temari… not pictures." "Then it _is_ an adult novel," the blonde replied, walking over to him. "Don't tell me that Kakashi guy got to you and now you're starting to read 'Icha Icha Paradise'?" She continued, making huge gestures with her hands while she exaggerated the last three words.

"No, it's the transfer papers."

"For whom?"

"Someone called… Sachiko Oshiro and her daughter."

"Oh, so you're gawking at her daughter's pictures?"

"I repeat… these are words, Temari." The other replied, rubbing his temples. "Okay, okay, sorry. So what you're telling me is… you're checking her stats if she's in the right age to date you."

Gaara sighed. "Please leave, sister."

"Take it easy, I was just kidding."

"Oh and before you leave, can you check something for me?"

"Whatever." Temari answered. 'Oh, so now he needs me,' she thought sarcastically. She leaned over and read the word that her younger brother was showing her. And just like him, she read it. And then read it again. Once more, she read it.

"That can't be right…" she said, her inner intelligent kunoichi kicking in. "It's just not a proper name for a girl."

"That's why I suppose she strictly wanted to be called by her nickname?" Gaara suggested.

"Hey, bro, time for dinner!" Kankurou said, poking his head through the door. He gave his sister a look before continuing, "Temari doesn't want anyone to eat without you around… and it's killing me."

**Okay done with that. Kay, you might be wondering why the Sand Sibs are overreacting to one name. But I tell you, if you were a girl… and you had that name, then you'd wish you didn't have that name! I'm not being clear, am I? Oh well… I'll update when I can! **


End file.
